A Little Bit of Gourdplay
by yan.hua-hua
Summary: Halloween themed CO fluff with some very, very bad puns. Don't kill me, review me instead. Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still trying. Still haven't gotten anywhere. Woe is me.


"Let me get this straight, this is fun?" Detective Benson stared at the orange gourd on the counter in front of her, grilling it with her eyes. It wasn't the biggest pumpkin she'd ever seen, but big enough to eat up most of her kitchen top space. And it was this particularly well-rounded gourd that her girlfriend was attacking via the open top and a blunt instrument.

"You bet. This ice cream scoop isn't working. Pass me the big spoon?" Casey replied, palm upturned. Olivia dug through the drawer, located said spoon, and passed it up.

"Maybe I'm just jaded Case, but I don't see the novelty of…that," Olivia pointed at the ADA's glistening hand, covered in pumpkin flesh. A single seed stuck to the back of her ring finger. Casey unceremoniously dumped the spoonful of orange goo into a waiting plastic bag. She turned to Olivia and smirked.

"I don't know," She began, holding her hand up to the detective's face. "This stuff's kind of wet and slippery. It just might be… useful," She grinned devilishly. Then just as quickly, the evil façade faded into childlike innocence, and the ADA resumed gutting the pumpkin. She allowed herself the smallest of smirks as she felt Olivia's glare.

Noticing the shadows as they slunk along the wall, Olivia walked around the sticky lawyer and flipped the light switch. Instantly, the kitchen and modest sized living room of their apartment was bathed in a soft glow, reflected beautifully by the occasional mahogany tables and leather furniture with a timbre of warm strings. The smell of the growing pile of slimy pumpkin remnants teased her nose. Unable to withstand her curiosity, the detective dipped a single finger into the fragrant mass. Her face contorted.

"So you've done this every single year?" The detective asked. Casey nodded.

"It's sort of a family tradition. Dad would hollow it out like so, and then us kids got to draw the design on it. My brothers and I had more than one argument over that," Casey chuckled at the memory. "After we were done, we'd use the insides to make desserts and stuff, and we'd always roast most of the seeds. We tried not to waste a thing," Casey explained. She dumped a large spoonful into the plastic bag, then put the spoon down and leaned on the counter. She cast a look at her companion, and then turned her eyes back to the centre.

"I guess it's one of the things I've missed most over the past few years. Even if we were mad at each other that morning, we managed to get over it and smile that night. Made us really feel like a family…" Casey trailed off, staring over the countertop into the recesses of memory lane.

"Must've been really nice," Olivia added. Casey returned to the present.

"Yeah… Anyways, uh, I guess that since it was sort of… well, a family thing really, that I guess I really wanted to do it with you too, so…" Casey trailed off, looking deep into Olivia's eyes. Casey swallowed.

"I'm sorry if this isn't your thing or anything, we don't have to do it again at all if you hate-" The sentence Casey was going to finish was instead swallowed by Olivia's mouth. And lips. And tongue. And warm hands placed on the ADA's cheeks.

"We'll do this everyday if you're so inclined," The detective offered when she allowed Casey to breathe. She pressed a small kiss to the ADA's lips. Both women grinned. Suddenly, Casey giggled.

"What?" Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. She pulled her hands away.

"You got the stuff on me," Casey half giggled, half whined, bringing her hand up to touch the wet, slimy trail. Olivia grinned, then ran her index finger over her lover's hand.

"I guess it was useful after all," She replied. The younger woman gave her a playful swat on the arm.

"As much as I enjoy your… gourd-play, detective, it's time to find a sharpie. I really want to scare the kids this year, and I'm going to need a good pen to draw your face."

-----------------------------

Happy Halloween!


End file.
